"Bobby's World" The Best One of the Mall (1990)
Full Cast and Crew Directed by Bernard Wolf ... (as Berny Wolf) Michael Wolf ... (as Mike Wolf) Herbert Klynn ... (series director) Writing Credits Diane Dixon ... (animation teleplay) (as Dianne Dixon) Tony Geiss ... (animation teleplay) Jim Staahl ... (developer) Jim Fisher ... (developer) Howie Mandel ... (based on a character created by) Howie Mandel ... (live action written by) Cast (in credits order) Howie Mandel ... Himself / Bobby Generic / Dad (voice) Gail Matthius ... Martha (voice) Charity James ... Kelly (voice) Benny Grant ... (voice) Danny Mann ... (voice) Gary Owens ... (voice) Pat Fraley ... (voice) Rob Paulsen ... (voice) Candi Milo ... (voice) Pat Musick ... (voice) Pauly Shore ... George (voice) S. Scott Bullock ... (voice) Kevin Smets ... Derek (voice) (uncredited) Produced by John Callas ... producer: live-action Paul Germain ... creative producer Howie Mandel ... executive producer Lee Mendelson ... executive producer Brian A. Miller ... executive producer Joe Murray ... studio producer Phil Roman ... executive producer Mitch Schauer ... producer Kathrin Seitz ... supervising producer: Film Roman Barbara Wright ... associate producer Music by Mark Koval John Tesh Film Editing by Julie Gustafson McKee Smith Casting by Ginny McSwain Production Management Lizabeth Aguiar ... post-production supervisor John Cawley ... production manager Cella Nichols Duffy ... production manager Frieda Lipp ... production supervisor Eleanor McIntosh ...unit manager Bill Schultz ... executive in charge of production Second Unit Director or Assistant Director Marija Miletic Dail ... supervising assistant director (as Marija Dail) Herb Moore ... assistant director (as Herbert Moore) Jeffrey Perlmutter ... assistant director Samuel S. Williams ... assistant director Art Department Andrew Austin ... storyboard artist Debbie Baber ... storyboard artist Bob Boyle ... models Ron Campbell ... storyboard artist Gary Conrad ... storyboard supervisor / storyboard artist Derek Drymon ... storyboard artist Gary Hoffman ... storyboard artist Scott Jeralds ... storyboard artist Ray Johnson Jr. ... storyboard artist / unit head Craig Kellman ... models Jeff LaFlamme ... models Lin Larsen ... models Lew Saw ... storyboard artist Mitch Schauer ... models Don Shank ... storyboard artist Kay Wright ... storyboard artist Sound Department Phil Allison ... boom operator / foley artist Ron Balentine ... production audio Carla Bandini-Lory ... second audio Daniel Ben-Shimon ... sound editor David M. Boothe ... audio post production engineer (as David Boothe) / production mixer (as David Boothe) TImothy J. Borquez ... re-recording mixer (as Timothy Borquez) Michael Bradley ... sound editor Roy Carch ... sound effects David M. Cowan ... sound editor Richard Fairbanks ... post audio mixer Ken Hahn ... audio post production mixer Tim Iverson ... sound editor Bill Kean ... sound editor Tim Lester ... audio Dick Maitland ... sound effects Brian F. Mars ... sound editor Blake Norton ... audio Gregory Perler ... sound editor Peter Roos ... post audio mixer Charles Rychwalski ... sound editor (as Charley Rychwalski) Mark Schultz ... audio Gary Silver ... audio Cindy Speer ... assistant audio editor / foley artist Jerry Winicki ... sound editor Camera and Electrical Department Dick Blundell ... camera operator George Epperson ... camera operator Charles Flekal ... camera operator James Keefer ... camera operator Laszlo Lakits ... camera operator Karen Shaffer ... camera operator Roy Wade ... camera operator Thomas Baker ... animation camera operator: Nick Vasu, Inc. (uncredited) Mark Henley ... animation camera operator: Nick Vasu, Inc. (uncredited) Animation Department Robert Alvarez ... animation director Martin Ansolabehere ... background painter Andrew Beall ... character layout (as Andy Beall) Maxwell Becraft ... timing director (as Max Becraft) John Bossom Jr. ... background artist John Celestri ... character layout Mark Christiansen ... character designer Andy Clark ... background painter (as Andy 'Spike' Clark) Phyllis Craig ... color designer Fred Crippen ... timing director Jim Duffy ... sheet timer Robert Givens ... layout artist (as Bob Givens) Jeff Hall ... animation timer Stephen Hillenburg ... original character designer Patty Jausoro ... assistant checker Perry Kiefer ... character and background layout checker Maria Konwicka ... checker Dan Krall ... background designer Rick Leon ... timing director Zsuzsa Lemy ... checking supervisor Gary Lund ... background designer Michel Lyman ... sheet timer (as Mike Lyman) Cathy Malkasian ... background designer Marlene Robinson May ... sheet timer (as Marlene May) Norm McCabe ... sheet timer Serge Michaels ... background artist Sue Mondt ... background painter Juli Murphy ... sheet timer Joe Murray ... main character designer Andrew Overtoom ... animation timer Karen Peterson ... timing director Rumen Petkov ... character designer / checker / sheet timer Kevin Petrilak ... animator: main title Becca Ramos ... checker Tom Ray ... timing supervisor Maria Rodriguez ... sheet timer Lou Romano ... background layout designer Mitch Schauer ... character designer Debra Y. Siegel ... color key (as Debbie Siegel) Kamoon Song ... character layout John Sparey ... director: main title Don Spencer ... sheet timer Mike Stribling ... sheet timer Richard H. Thomas ... background artist Art Vitello ... sheet timer Cliff Voorhees ... layout artist James T. Walker ... animation director Tom Yasumi ... sheet timer Charlotte Armstrong ... ink and paint artist: C&D Ink and Paint Service (uncredited) Shannon Meyer ... ink and paint supervisor: C&D Ink and Paint Service (uncredited) Bunis Yang ... animation director: Wang Film Productions (uncredited) Editorial Department Doria Biddle ... post-production coordinator Joe Cook ... colorist Larry C. Cowan ... supervising editor Scott P. Doniger ... film editor: full circle post Robert J. Emerick ... editing supervisor Kip Gibson ... videotape editor Sam Horta ... supervising editor Evamarie Keller ... videotape editor Bob Lass ... negative cutter Linda Long ... videotape editor (as Linda M. Long) John Tierney ... film editor: creative bubble (as John R. Tierney) Music Department Mark Koval ... orchestrator John Tesh ... composer: main title Other Crew Sharon Altman ... script coordinator Tim Carter ... production associate Danette de Sena ... assistant to the producer (as Danette DeSena) Diane Dixon ... story editor (as Dianne Dixon) Vera Duffy ... production assistant Paula Fink ... production accountant Jim Fisher ... creative consultant Stephen Hillenburg ... creative director Andy Houts ... production coordinator Herbert Klynn ... main title designer Grant Leavins ... production assistant Tony Lopez ... production assistant Ginny McSwain ... voice director Robert Mittenthal ... story editor: Film Roman Valerie N. Robinson ... production assistant Jim Staahl ... creative consultant Lisa Womble ... production assistant Company Credits Production Companies Alevy Productions Film Roman Productions Lee Mendelson Film Productions Saban Entertainment Other Companies B&B Sound (voice recording) C & D Ink and Paint (ink and paint) Cuckoo's Nest Studios (animation production) Kroyer Films (computer animation) Nick Vasu (camera services) (as Nick Vasu, Inc.) Wang Film Productions Company (animation production) Category:IMDb